


Second First Time

by Page_of_Cups



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is shy, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), SO SHY, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Cups/pseuds/Page_of_Cups
Summary: My cheeks burned with the heat of my embarrassment. “I don’t remember anything from before. I don’t remember if I’ve done this before.”Asra smiled coyly. “Please don’t try to remember. Most people would be grateful for a second chance at their first time.”





	Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend's MC in mind but tried to keep it vague enough that it would work for any female apprentice.  
> (つω･*)o

The shop door chimed and swung open. Asra’s familiar voice called my name, and I rushed downstairs to greet him. His hat, scarf, and jacket were already strewn on the floor, and he was frantically pulling off his second shoe by the time I reached the shop’s entrance. The stairs creaked under my feet, and he looked up sharply. He called my name more insistently this time, threw his shoe on the floor and ran to me. I took the rest of the stairs two at a time and met him in the middle of the shop. He embraced me fully with both arms and sighed as if he had been holding his breath since he left last week. He buried his face in my hair and just breathed wordlessly for a moment. 

“Is everything alright? Did something happen while you were out?” I asked quietly. He squeezed me tighter and kissed the crook of my neck firmly and slowly.

“Nothing happened. Please don’t worry. I’m so happy you’re here. I thought I was never going to see you again, but now you’re here. You’re here.” His voice wavered and he sounded about ready to cry, but his relief was obvious. 

Confused, I loosened my grip on him and tried to step back to look him in the face. His armed wrapped tighter around me in response.

“You were the one who left, not me. Where would I have gone that I wouldn’t be here?” I asked.

He finally stepped back to look at me but kept a firm grip on each of my forearms. His expression was so overcome with emotion it was impossible to determine what he was actually feeling; it almost looked like he was in physical pain. 

“Right after you woke up, you used to wander off. You managed to get away from me a few times, and I always worry you’ll walk off again and get lost,” Asra said. I remembered getting scared in the crowded streets and running away, but I could tell that wasn’t the real reason for his concern. He was usually much harder to read, but with every emotion laid plain on his face, it wasn’t difficult at all to tell that he was lying. Whatever his motivation, I decided that he was too distraught to call him out on it then and there.

“Well,” I said as I stroked his cheek, “I’m here now. I didn’t leave, and I’m not going to leave.”

He turned his face toward my hand and kissed my fingers. “I know.” He looked more pained than before and was tearing up. I wiped his cheek with my hand and gently guided his face to look at me. 

“Everything’s okay, Asra. Everyone is safe.” I smiled warmly at him. He breathed shakily but deeply and smiled back. He pressed his forehead against mine. 

“Everyone is safe,” he repeated. Suddenly, I felt him slide his arm back under mine and push his fingers through my hair. He held my cheek with his other hand and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I opened my mouth just wide enough for him to slip his tongue inside. His fingers wrapped around my hair, barely pulling it as he kissed me fervently. His lips were soft and gentle yet demanding at the same time. I kissed him back with admittedly much less intensity and slid my tongue inside his mouth. My free hand fell on the small of his back. 

The hand that was twisted in my hair traced down my spine and landed in the same place before he pressed me against him. Our bodies pivoted until I was flush against the wall. I could feel his already hard cock pressing against me, and I could tell from the tingling sensation in my stomach that my body was responding in kind. He thrust gently against me as if to get the point across. I pulled back slowly, looked at my feet, and blushed shyly. He guided my face to look at him, but I stared steadfastly at my feet. 

“May I?” Asra asked. I nodded slightly, and without any hesitation, he scooped me up into his arms, carried me up the stairs, and tossed me onto our bed. I landed as gracefully as I could (which is to say not very) and he swiftly moved over me, kissing me deeply again and tracing my silhouette with his fingertips. Asra noticed I wasn’t reciprocating and pulled back. 

“Is everything okay? Do you not want to?” He asked with worry in his eyes. 

“It’s just, this, ah,” I mumbled softly still not able to look him in the face. 

“What is it?” Asra repeated.

“It’s just, that, I, uh.” My cheeks burned with the heat of my embarrassment. “I don’t remember anything from before. I don’t remember if I’ve done this before.”

He smiled coyly. “Please don’t try to remember. Most people would be grateful for a second chance at their first time.”

“So I have done this before?” The words came out too quickly and without much thought. I instantly regretted asking.

His smiled waned for a moment. “Please don’t try to remember. I don’t want you to get a headache again. Just enjoy the present, okay?”  
I nodded again.

“Do you want me to stop?”

I shook my head no, careful to not accidentally look at him when I did. 

“Good.” He kissed my neck again and laid on my chest while his hands deftly undid the corset on the back of my shirt and pulled the string all the way off. He instructed me to sit up a little. I complied and he yanked the rest of it off by the sleeves. My hands reflexively moved to cover my breasts. Asra chucked to himself and started kissing down my chest. He cupped one of my breasts with his palm and circled the nipple lightly with his fingertips. His lips moved up the opposite breast, and his tongue slid across my other nipple. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he fondled and sucked. Without warning, he bit and twisted my nipples. Somehow, it was just enough force to be exciting but wasn’t enough to actually hurt. 

He pulled away and smiled at me slyly before continuing to kiss down my soft stomach. He needed no assistance with my skirt and took it off with ease. Asra positioned himself between my thighs, kissed my hips, and laid his cheek between my hip bones. I glanced down and him and quickly back to the wall when I noticed he was watching me.

“Relax,” he cooed as he continued down to my thighs, slowly inching between them. I whimpered and rolled my hips instinctively as his lips found the tender flesh on my inner thighs. I was overwhelmed by embarrassment and would have asked him to stop if not for his clear, confident enjoyment of being between my legs. His teeth grazed my skin gently enough to be chalked up to an accident had it not been accompanied by a quick deliberate nip. I yelped and propped myself up on my elbows. He chuckled playfully and nipped me again before going back to gentle licks and kisses. Then he bit my thigh fully - painfully - halfway to my knee. 

“Asra!” I gasped. “What are you doing?” 

“Does this bother you?” He asked between kisses. He already knew the answer. I shook my head no, and he bit me again. He switched sides and continued to kiss and bite his way down my other thigh until he reached the joint. I lowered myself off of my elbows and laid back down on the pillows. His eyes met mine for a moment before he opened his lips and covered my pussy with them. I gasped - not out of pleasure, but surprise - and tensed. His mouth was warm and gentle as it enveloped me. My knees squeezed Asra’s ribcage, but he seemed unaffected and continued making long, slow laps with his tongue. His tongue flicked over my clit; I whined again and pressed my knees into his ribs a little harder. Each successive lick became increasingly focused on my clit, and I had to bite my tongue to keep quiet. The pressure of resisting the pleasure Asra was giving me was too much, and I couldn’t hold back any longer. I threw my head back and moaned, bucking my hips against his mouth. 

Mortified, I grabbed the blanket and threw it over my face, trying to play it off as a mindless accident in the throes of passion. Asra pulled away from me, grabbed the blanket and threw it across the room. 

“Please don’t be shy; I want to see you. Just let go and relax. Try to clear your mind.” Before I could reply, his face was back between my thighs picking up where he left off. I tried to take his reassurances to heart and not hold back. His tongue was quick and light against my clit, and the growing pleasure felt almost electric. I wanted to kiss him and touch him back. I slid my fingers into his fluffy, cotton ball hair and stroked the top of his head appreciatively. He made a little sound as an acknowledgment but didn’t pull away.  
A jolt of pleasure shocked my body and every muscle tensed up. My fingers twisted in his hair and pressed his face against me. Asra hummed quietly but otherwise ignored the tug. I wanted to stammer out an apology, but I couldn’t control my moaning enough to do so. I wanted to let go of his hair, but I couldn’t control myself enough to do that either.

Everything in my body shuddered over and over as my orgasm hit me. Asra continued flicking my clit with his tongue until I uncurled my fingers from his hair. He propped himself up on his elbow, wiped his mouth on his forearm, and rested his face in his palm.  
I laid there panting quietly and unresponsive. There were a million things I wanted to say to him (apologizing about pulling his hair in particular), but I couldn’t catch my breath to do it. Asra watched my chest heave and traced his bite marks along my thighs. 

“I hope those aren’t too bad tomorrow. You always have bruised easily,” he said and he leaned over to kiss them. I felt the heat of embarrassment flood my cheeks again.

“Can I return the favor?” I asked once my breathing was more under control.

“Hmm. I have a better idea.” Asra pushed himself up to my face and kissed me lightly on the forehead before swinging himself over my body to lay on his side next to me. He put his arm around my chest and pulled me to my side so that I was facing away from him, then swept my hair out of the way and began kissing my neck and shoulder. The hand that pulled me over slid down my side and gripped my hip tightly. Asra thrust against me again, and I could feel his cock still straining through his pants. “May I?”

“Yes,” I whispered. Asra sat up and finally fully undressed. He nuzzled against me and kissed my shoulder blades. His skin was soft and warm against mine. He pressed his knee between my knees and lifted, taking my top leg with him, then hooked his foot around my other leg. Asra grabbed my butt playfully before taking his cock and pressing it against my pussy. He thrust through my lips twice before adjusting his head to sit against my opening. He groaned and met no resistance when he thrust again. I gasped. Asra was inside me. The pressure of his cock made me feel full - almost painfully so. His fingers landed on my hips and pressed firmly. I bashfully covered my face with my hands.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I answered behind my palms.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable.” He rolled his hips back and thrust forward again. His tempo was slow and delicate; he continued kissing wherever his lips could find purchase. He pulled my hand away from my face and moved it to my breast. His hand continued down between my thighs and rubbed my clit. I stiffened on instinct and moaned. His fingers caressed me delicately, mindful of the fact that I was still sensitive from my first orgasm. I turned my face into the pillow to at least muffle the noise. Asra started thrusting a little faster - a little rougher. I moaned loudly into the pillow; the combination of his gentle fingertips against my clit and his cock filling me was increasingly overwhelming. My hips rolled back into his. 

Asra hissed for a split second and gripped me tightly. 

“Careful. It, uh, doesn’t bend that way,” he mumbled. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled, but it was clear that he was masking his pain. 

“I’m so sorry. Do you want to stop? I think we should stop. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to. Do you want to stop?”

“No! No, it’s fine. I don’t want to stop.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” He continued where he left off, and before I could protest anymore, I was moaning too much to say anything. I rolled my hips back again, mindful of the angle this time. Asra groaned into my shoulder. Feeling encouraged, I let my hips meet his again, and he groaned a little louder. 

“Ah- Asra, you feel, f-feel, so good inside me,” I gasped. I felt him nod against my back before biting my shoulder and moaning my name.  
Asra started thrusting harder and faster inside of me, and I felt more of his weight on my back as he leaned into me for balance. With him inside me and touching my clit and kissing me, I felt completely wrapped in him. I felt connected to him emotionally in a way that an apprentice ought not to be with their master. I buried the thought and tried to refocus on how connected I felt physically. He thrust flush against my butt and held himself still but continued to rub my clit.  
I tried to take over and roll my hips against him at the same tempo. He sucked air through his teeth and moaned into my shoulder, but didn’t resume thrusting right away. His breath was laboured and shaky and he played with my clit. His fingers were quick and urgent against me, and I could feel a pressure pooling in my gut.

My pleasure reached its fever pitch, and I knew a second orgasm was imminent. I tried to warn Asra, but couldn’t muster a coherent sentence before I came. My body convulsed with the first wave of my orgasm. As if he were waiting for his cue, Asra let himself go too. He dug his fingers into my skin almost painfully as he came inside of me.  
When we were both finished, Asra wrapped his arm around my chest and pulled me against him without pulling out.

“How was it?” He asked.

“Ah, wonderful. It felt amazing.”

“Good. I’m glad. I missed this.” 

He pulled out carefully, and a mélange of our fluids leaked onto the sheets. Asra closed his eyes for a moment. His hair poofed out even more than his messy sex hair already was, and suddenly the wet spot vanished.

“Wait, did you-”

Asra hummed and nodded, finally showing a hint of the embarrassment I had been experiencing since we went upstairs. I turned around, laid my head on his chest, and threw my leg over his midsection. He stroked my hair and my face, and we listened to each other’s breathing. We snuggled in near silence for a few minutes. As much as I wanted to clear my mind, the thoughts from earlier kept gnawing at me until I finally wasn’t able to stop myself from asking.

“Asra, you said you missed this earlier. Does that mean we’ve done this before?” I felt silly for asking, but the way he touched me and bit me in just the right places with just enough pressure seemed too familiar for a first hookup.

His face twisted painfully. He was clearly worried he had said as much as he had.

“Does it matter? Please don’t try to remember your past; you know what happens when you do. Can we talk about something different?” he asked.

“Okay then, what about yours? It… It clearly wasn’t your first time around.” I knew it was a breach of decorum to ask about previous hookups, but perhaps if he was exceptionally experienced, it would explain how skillfully he was able to navigate my body. Maybe if his experience could explain how natural it was for him, I would feel less awkward about my ineptitude.

“Not that, either.” 

I sighed. I ought to have known better than to question my mysterious master about these sorts of things. I was still curious but knew there was no point in pursuing my line of questioning. 

“Alright. What about dinner?”

The distress melted away from his expression and he smiled warmly. “What about skink?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing fanfic, so feedback is always welcome! (つω･*)o


End file.
